Réunion, Jeu de rôle et Remerciements
by Rubeale
Summary: Parce que mine de rien, ce sont les revieweurs qui nous donnent envie de continuer à écrire...


Disclaimer: aucun des personnages ici présent ne m'appartient (à part moi bien sûr!). Chacun est sa propre propriété.

NDLA: ...désolée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas fait relire cet OS, donc je sais qu'il y aura forcément des fautes!

* * *

 **Réunion, jeu de rôle et remerciements.**

 _Début flashback_

Seule dans sa chambre, assise sur une vieille chaise en bois, la jeune fille soupira de bien-être. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir retrouver (et surtout profiter!) du net. Certes, elle y avait eu accès pendant les cours, mais sa vie IRL avait prit tellement d'ampleur que...ma foi... Bon. En gros elle avait trois épisodes d'Aventures de retard, c'est dire!

Mais, avant toutes choses, elle rappliqua sur le chat FB, histoire de voir tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. Durant le dernier mois elle n'avait pu faire que des apparitions éclairs, juste le temps de voir qu'il y avait des nouvelles venues dans l'Antre de la Fanbase d'Aventures.

Depuis sa connection il y a quatres jours, elle vit que... 3423 messages avaient été rajoutés sur le chat?! La jeune fille, ou Rubéale si vous préférez, s'affaissa de désespoir sur sa chaise. Elle n'allait jamais, oh non jamais, réussir à rattraper son retard.

"Bon. Et bien tant pis, ma foi, je vais leur demander de me faire un petit résumé de ce que j'ai loupé, hein" se dit-elle, tout en commençant à frapper les touches du clavier de nouveau et minuscule PC portable, emprunté à ses parents pour la bonne cause (son PC portable à elle avait rendu l'âme quelques temps auparavant, emportant avec lui tout ses dessins et toutes ses fics... mais après une ou deux crises de larmes la jeune fille s'était faite une raison)

Et, après quelques minutes de discussion, Myfan qui apparait, balance un lien, en disant "Y A PETER QUEEN QUI A ECRIT UN TRUC!"

A ce moment, la jeune MJ a buggué. Mais sévère. Puis elle a cliqué sur le lien, et a tout simplement dévoré l'hommage. Car, oui, c'était un hommage. Et un magnifique, en plus. Car l'avis de ce revieweur anonyme comptais énormément pour les jeunes psychopathes de la fanbase.

 _Fin Flashback_

* * *

"A quoi tu pensais Rubé'? "

Ainsi interpellé, la MJ se retourna vers Kimi "Oh, je repensais juste à l'hommage de Peter", dit-elle en désignant l'interessé du menton.

"Ah? Et alors?" repris Kimi

"Et alors tu obtient un désavantage pour m'avoir dérangée pendant que je réfléchissais. Maintenant chut." Détournant son regard de la tête dévastée de Kimi, la jeune fille lunettée (ndla: ...sisi, ce mot existe, puisque je viens de l'utiliser. Nah!) se replongea dans le jeu de rôle qu'ils avaient commencés tous ensembles. Enfin, tous... Disons que ceux qui pouvaient étaient venus. Et que, en repensant à certains mots de Fred à propos d'un jeu de rôle "Aventures, mais dans l'espace", ils s'étaient dit "Et pourquoi pas?"

Cela expliquait donc pourquoi, dans la cave de la maison de Kimi, on les retrouvaient tous assis (dans certains cas avachis, même...) autour de la table de jeu. Table présidée par Rubé', d'ailleurs, qui arborait une expression d'intense concentration. Elle avait déjà réussi à tuer quelques uns des ses joueurs (Myfanwi, Gwen et Ezechiel, pour ne pas les nommer...), et les autres étaient devenus beaucoup plus méfiant. Et comme la maitresse du jeu faisait attention à garder une difficulté de jeu "jouable" (traduction: elle ne se comportait pas en Deus Ex Machina), il lui fallait ruser. Seul Peter Queen avait encore tout ses points de vie... Ce qui mettait Rubéale dans un état de nerf pas possible, alors que tous les autres souriait de voir que leur revieweur favori parvenait à la faire plus ou moins enrager.

Tout d'un coup, le visage de la MJ se teinta d'une sombre détermination. Elle leva les yeux, et posa son regard sur Peter, celui-qui-ne-voulait-pas-perdre-de-PV, sa nouvelle Némésis. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir nerveusement. Lui jouait un Mage Blanc des Enfers de Saturne, un personnage support par excellence, dont la résistance aux attaques ennemies était bien plus faible que, disons... une Licorne Verte Sans Corne de Vénus, le personnage joué par Kimi. Et vu que Rubéale venait juste de lui lancer son fameux regard du dans-ma-tête-tu-es-déjà-mort-trois-fois-ou-plus, sa survie ne s'annonçait pas bonne...

"Oulà Peter, t'es pas dans la mouise"s'exclama Maddey.

"J'avais pas remarqué, merci beaucoup de la précision" lui répondit le revieweur, pince-sans-rire.

"T'inquiète pas, on va t'aider! Tu ne mourras point!" l'encouragea Myfan'.

A ces mots, Peter regarda la pyrobarbare amateure, puis lentement son regard s'abaissa sur la fiche personnage de cette dernière, dont les points de vie étaient au nombre de... zéro. Toujours aussi lentement, il releva son regard pour regarder la jeune fille, et haussa un sourcil, l'air de dire 'Ah? Je ne savais pas que les morts pouvaient aider, moi...'

Myfan', ayant suivit son regard et donc ses pensées, croisa les bras, l'air boudeur, et répliqua par "M'en fout, moi au moins j'ai tué Bob. Et toc!"

En effet, l'un des personnages non-joueurs qu'ils avaient rencontrés était un Jupitérien adepte des explosions. Le surnom s'était imposé de lui-même, vraiment...

"Et moi j'ai tué Fanta, j'te signal" lui répondit d'un air désabusé Peter.

Et oui. Celui qui s'occupait des soins et autres bénédictions, celui dont les attaques enlevaient 0 points de vie à leurs adversaires... Avait réussi à tuer l'un des mini-boss de cette partie. Comment? La réponse était bien simple: _Les Mots._

Le dit Fanta était en fait un Naufragé Expert En Naufrages et Spécialiste De La Survie En Milieu Hostile. Et oui, bien évidemment il venait de la Lune, ce qui expliquait l'aspect particulièrement lisse de son crâne. Toujours est-il que lorsque Peter avait prononcé "Bon sang, me dites pas qu'on va avoir droit à Bob après ça!" en voyant le mini-boss, celui-ci avait tenté de fuir. Oui, avait tenté, parce que suite à un échec critique Fanta avait trébuché sur de l'air et s'était fendu le crâne. Résultat, un Fanta de moins.

Mais revenons au jeu. Peter avait décidé de rester en arrière pour aider ses compagnons. Il ne le savait pas, mais dans la tête de la MJ le moment était critique. En effet, elle avait pour une fois écrit son scénario à l'avance, et du prochain jets de dés dépendait la direction que prendrait le reste de la partie. Bonne joueuse, Rubéale s'était résolue. "S'il réussit son jet je le laisse tranquille...Pendant au moins deux tours". La main de Peter s'avança vers les 2D10, qui ensemble permettait d'obtenir 1D100. 1D10 pour les dizaines,et l'autre pour les unités. Tremblant légèrement, il prit les dés en main, et juste avant de les lancer, il releva les yeux...Et poussa un "Gloups" de nervosité devant le regard hyper concentré de Rubé'. Il regarda les autres joueuses, et Ezechiel lui addressa un léger signe de tête, comme pour lui dire "Allee, vas-y, t'as toutes tes chances!"

Les dés roulèrent sur la table. Roulèrent, encore et encore... avant de s'arrêter. A ce moment précis, une des personnes attablées fit un grand, très grand sourire de satisfaction, alors qu'une autre perdit tout self-control et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. 'Nan mais c'est pas possible...Un 1! Il m'a sortit un 1 l'imbécile! ...IL M'A FOUTU MON SCENAR' EN L'AIREUH!' La MJ, puisque c'était bien elle qui avait perdu son sang-froid, attrapa l'objet le plus proche d'elle, et, de mauvaise humeur, le lança vaguement en direction de celui-qui-faisait-des-succès-critique-à-des-moments-inopportuns. Cet objet se révélant être un coussin, rata largement sa cible, et atteint Myfanwi à la place. Qui se figea brutalement en sentant le coussin la frapper. La pyromane prit doucement dans une main le coussin qui lui avait atterit dessus, et de l'autre main saisit l'édredon qui trainait derrière elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le silence se fasse, puis bondit sur Rubéale en hurlant "BULIAAAAAA!"

Et, moins de trentes secondes après, toutes les filles prenaient joyeusement part à cette bataille de polochon, leur jeu de rôle totalement oublié. Toutes? Non, un irréductible village gaulois résistait encore et touj... Woups, mauvais fandom. Donc: un irréductible nommé Ezechiel s'était glissé à l'écart de tout ce bordel, et, rejoignant Peter Queen qui avait on ne sais trop comment réussi à trouver du popcorn, lui dit en chuchotant, un sourire au lèvres "Elles sont vraiment folles..."

"Oui, mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime non? Si elles n'étaient pas toutes de joyeuses psychopathes, ce serait beaucoup moins amusant. Leur douce folie est contagieuse, et c'est ça qui nous met de bonne humeur..."répondit le revieweur en chef de la fanbase.

"Merci pour ton compliment Peter" intervinrent Rubé', Kimi et Maddey, qui s'étaient discrètement éloignées du chaos général. Les deux hommes sursautèrent, ne les ayant pas entendu approcher, mais les jeunes filles continuèrent "Ce sont les encouragements comme les tiens qui nous poussent à avancer, à continuer à écrire. Toi aussi tu es un fan d'Aventures, et le fait que tu prennes le temps de lire toutes nos fics, ça nous touche énormément. Tu es l'un des monuments de la fanbase, et on attend à chaque fois tes reviews avec impatience. Donc merci, merci pour ton support et pour celui de tous les autres revieweurs, qu'ils soient anonymes ou pas. On ne serait rien sans vous tous, vraiment, alors merci infiniment." Les jeunes filles s'arrêterent de parler. Elles avaient enfin dit ce qu'elles ressentaient envers tous ceux qui leurs laissaient des reviews. Et parce que les actions parlent toujours plus que les mots, cette soirée se finit en un gigantesque câlin de groupe...

* * *

NDLA: Voilà, ce qu'a écrit Peter Queen hier m'a sacrément émue, à tel point que mon inspiration est revenue! Par cet OS, je voudrait remercier non seulement lui, mais tous les autres revieweurs. Merci de votre soutient et de votre présence, c'est grâce à vous qu'on continue à écrire avec autant de plaisir! Milles câlins et bisous!


End file.
